


Some Easy Prey

by zebraljb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy has never begged. For anyone.Merlin and Harry plan to test that theory.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Some Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> A very nice anon on tumblr asked for Merlahad with the Height Difference prompt, but they are the same height. Well, the prompt actually said SIZE difference, but I took it as height. So we have Merhartwin instead.
> 
> Also, song title taken from a lyric in the Seether song "Beg".

“You’re so very pretty.” The man pulls his thumb back and forth over Eggsy’s lips. “Such a pretty boy. Never thought I’d get one so pretty.” Eggsy leans out and snaps with his teeth but the man pulls his hand away just in time. “Naughty naughty.” He cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand and gently shakes Eggsy’s head. “Now, c’mon. Why don’t you tell me what I want to know? I’d hate to ruin this pretty face…this pretty mouth…these pretty pink lips…” The man smiles and licks his own disgustingly greasy looking lips. “Could do a lot of things to this mouth, those lips.” He sighs. “Tell me what I want to know or you’ll be begging for mercy.”

“I just feel like we should be DOING something,” Harry says as he paces. They watch the feed from Eggsy’s glasses, watch the man get in Eggsy’s face. “What if he gets hurt?”

“He won’t get hurt, Harry.” Merlin gives him a disapproving look. “Ye forget who’s sitting in that chair. Our lad. Everything good he knows, we taught him. He’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Harry stops pacing, but he fidgets. “When he gets home, I hope you realize I will be pampering him within an inch of his life.”

“As ye say, Harry,” Merlin says with a grin. “I expect nothing less.”

They watch the feed as they hear Eggsy say, “Only one problem with that, bruv. I don’t beg. Ever. Don’t beg for sex, don’t beg to come, and I definitely don’t beg for mercy.”

Merlin and Harry raise their eyebrows as one. “Is that so, Eggsy?” Merlin murmurs.

“I distinctly remember…” Harry pauses. “My apologies. No I don’t. I do not believe he has ever begged in bed.”

“I’ll think about that later,” Merlin says. “Right now I’m a wee bit busy.” He clicks a button. “Lancelot?”

“On the premises in five, Merlin.”

“Excellent.” Merlin clicks back to Eggsy’s audio.

“See, you’ll be the one begging.” The view from his glasses zig-zag for a moment, and then Eggsy finishes, “Because I can dislocate my thumb. Which makes getting out of handcuffs SO much easier.”

Merlin sits on a chair and taps at his tablet while Harry leans against a wall. “It is so drafty in here,” he says finally, looking around the exam room. “Can’t anything be done about that?”

“Adrenaline is high when ye come back, keeps you warm.”

“And shock makes you cold,” Harry points out. “Couldn’t you find a happy medium?”

“I do everything around here and now I’m supposed to regulate the damn temperature?” Merlin snaps.

The door opens and they both stand up straight. “Hey,” Eggsy says tiredly as he strolls into the room. His tie is gone, he’s missing three buttons from his shirt, and his belt is absent as well. “Miss me?”

“Look at you.” Harry tsks in disapproval.

“Know you’re only doing that cuz you don’t wanna show how worried you were,” Eggsy says with a grin. He turns to Merlin. “Will YOU at least give me a hug?” He holds up a tiny thumb drive triumphantly.

“Gladly. Even if ye were not bribing me with tech.” Merlin envelopes Eggsy in his arms, loving the way Eggsy tucks against his neck. Just the right height difference. Hugging Harry is practically like hugging a giraffe.

“We are happy to see you’re all right, darling.” Harry hugs him as well. “Now…you obey the doctors and do everything they say.”

“Even if they say stay overnight?” Eggsy says unhappily.

“I’ve reviewed the chart compiled by the medics on the jet. You staying overnight is highly unlikely,” Merlin tells him. “So the quicker ye comply, the quicker ye will be on your way home to us.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy hugs them both at the same time. “Love you.”

“We love ye, too, lad.”

Harry stands in the middle of the bedroom wearing only his shirt and pants. “I still don’t think he’s ever done it.”

“Who has never done what, Harry? Be more specific in your rambling.” Merlin puts on a comfortable pair of trousers and a worn jumper.

“Eggsy has never begged during sex, other than the word ‘please’ now and then,” Harry observes.

“You are like a dog with a bone.”

“Eggsy has quite an attractive bone,” Harry says with a wink.

“Filthy old sot.” Merlin sits on the edge of the bed and thinks for a moment. “I hate saying these words, but I think ye may be right. Even when we were both inside him he did nothing more than shed a few tears.”

“Interesting.” Harry removes his shirt.

“The thought intrigues you.”

“Like it doesn’t intrigue you,” Harry says with a snort.

“I consider it a challenge.”

“What? Making our boy beg?” Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Beg for what, exactly?”

“Whatever we want,” Merlin says with a devilish grin. “But not tonight, though. Tonight he needs to rest and recuperate from his kidnapping. We’ll give him a few days.”

“Yes…and that gives US a few days to plan.” Harry comes over and drapes himself on Merlin’s lap. “I do love your devious mind, Hamish.”

“Or is that deviant?” Merlin corrects, kissing him.

“That was aces, Merlin, thank you.” Eggsy smiles up at Merlin as his plate is taken. “I love when you cook.”

“You are quite welcome, leannan,” Merlin says. “It did turn out well.”

“I like being off for a few days, but it’s never as healthy for me as it is supposed to be,” Eggsy observes. “Either you cook amazing dinners, or you take me out to incredible restaurants. I have to spend an extra three days in the gym to make up for it!”

“Are you complaining, darling?” Harry swirls the wine in his glass with an amused look.

“Hell, no. Makes up for all those nights I didn’t have anything but ramen for dinner.” Harry makes a face. “Stop, Harry, sorry I said anything,” Eggsy says quickly. “Not your fault.”

“Of course,” Harry says with a small smile.

“Speaking of missions,” Merlin says as he stacks the plates in the sink. “We watched yours, Eggsy. Very well done.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy blushes, as he always does after a compliment from Merlin. 

“There was one thing you said that we couldn’t help but focus upon,” Harry says. “You mentioned never begging.”

“Wot? Oh. Yeah. Well, it’s true. Ain’t never begged for no one,” Eggsy says proudly.

“Yes, that’s what you said,” Harry continues. He exchanges a strange glance with Merlin. “Hamish and I were wondering if you’d like to test that theory.”

Eggsy swallows hard. There’s something in Harry’s voice, something in the glint of his eyes, that makes his cock start to rise. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Harry smiles pleasantly. “If you would be amenable to that.”

“I would be quite amenable,” Eggsy says, clearing his throat.

“Excellent,” Merlin says. “If ye would please go upstairs, undress down to your pants, and wait for us in the bedroom?”

Accustomed to immediately obeying any order from Merlin, Eggsy is up and out of the kitchen before he even realizes he’s moving. He goes to the large master bedroom, removes his trakkies and jumper, and uses the loo before sitting on the edge of the bed in his pants. They’ve tried quite a few things in their eight month relationship. They’ve found that Harry doesn’t like to be blindfolded, Merlin really doesn’t like to be fucked, and Eggsy loves to ride either or both of them hard and then be put to bed with a plug in his sore arse. This can only work out well for him.

He hears them come up the stairs and wipes his sweaty palms on the duvet. He’s nervous, but it’s more of a nervous excitement than any sort of anxiety. He trusts Merlin and Harry with his life. They smile at him as they enter the room. “Good boy,” Harry says approvingly. Without saying anything more they both strip all the way down. They’re both half-hard, which means they’ve been talking about their plans before coming upstairs. This can only work out well for him.

“Come here, Eggsy.” Merlin holds out his hand. Eggsy takes it and stands up. “We wish for ye to stand right here.” He positions Eggsy in the middle of the room, facing the bed. “Your job is to stand her. Ye may talk if ye wish, but ye may not touch anything. Not yourself, not either of us. Understood?” Eggsy nods. “And ye most definitely may beg.” Eggsy snorts and Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Cheeky lad.”

“You’re going to be so good for us, aren’t you, darling?” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and gently kisses him.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy breathes.

“I knew you would. Take off your pants, Eggsy.” Harry takes a few steps back and just looks at him, watching as Eggsy strips down. He starts at Eggsy’s head, makes eye contact, then slowly drags his gaze over Eggsy’s body. His chest, his stomach, his hardening cock, his legs. When he gets to Eggsy’s thighs, Harry licks his lips and smirks. He then starts to slowly stroke himself. Eggsy licks his lips his well. Harry is not one for performing in the bedroom, for as much as he likes attention elsewhere. He prefers to interact instead of doing things on his own. Seeing him like this, idly running his long fingers over his own cock, is very new. And exciting.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Merlin is a sudden warm presence behind Eggsy, his body just close enough for Eggsy to feel the heat of his skin. His breath ghosts over the top of Eggsy’s ear; Eggsy could easily lean back and rest his head against Merlin’s shoulder. Eggsy loves that about him, the way he’s just tall enough to make Eggsy feel safe and protected. The tone of Merlin’s voice, however, is far from comforting. It’s dark and husky, almost sinister. It also goes right to Eggsy’s lizard brain. “Isn’t he simply lovely? The long lines of his body, the length of his cock…you love that about him, don’t you?”

“I love everything about him,” Eggsy whispers. Harry gives him a tiny smile but continues to just look and stroke.

“I know ye do.” Merlin walks around him and for a moment blocks his view of Harry. “I saw the way ye watched him, long before ye knew he and I were an item. I saw the way ye yearned for him. It hurt, didn’t it, yearning for him?” Eggsy gives a curt nod. Those months were absolutely hell. “And then we made it all better.” Merlin smiles down at him. “Didn’t we?”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, looking up at him.

“And we can do that for ye now.” Merlin goes to stand behind Harry, biting at the meat of his shoulder. “We can make it all better, all ye have to do is ask.” His large hand rests at the base of Harry’s slender neck for a moment, giving a slow squeeze that makes Harry gasp and go up on his toes. Merlin chuckles, licks the back of Harry’s ear, and then releases him. His hand slides down to fondle Harry’s balls as Harry continues to touch himself. “Do you like what ye see?”

“Yes,” Eggsy manages.

“He is beautiful.” Merlin’s other hands pinches and twists Harry’s nipple. “He is beautiful clothed, he is beautiful naked, he is beautiful when he’s being fucked, as ye know. He is exceptionally beautiful when he comes.” Merlin pulls a small chair over. “Bend, Harry.” Harry obediently turns and bends over, presenting his arse in Eggsy’s direction.

“Let me do it,” Eggsy says eagerly, reaching out for the lube.

“Nae, lad. I told ye, no touching. Ye are simply observing.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps unhappily.

Harry turns to look at him. “You said you’d be our good boy.”

“And ye agreed when I said ye would nae be touching.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you actually meant it,” Eggsy says incredulously.

“Well, this is disappointing,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Perhaps our lad should just shut his mouth and allow us to continue,” Merlin says with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy clenches his hands into fists.

Harry leans back over, resting his hands on the arms of the chair. “I do believe someone got a head start,” Merlin observes, circling his thumb over Harry’s hole and watching it slip in a bit. “Filthy old man.”

“Well, you tend to tease, and I figured I’d help you move it along a bit. Christ!” Harry gasps, arching his back as Merlin slides his index finger in.

“Problem?” Merlin asks with a chuckle. He drizzles lube along the crack of Harry’s arse and quickly pumps in a second finger.

“No, Hamish, that feels perfect,” Harry hisses.

Eggsy’s eyes are clued to the cords of Harry’s thighs, to the taut roundness of his arse, to the beautiful curve of his back as he thrusts back to meet Merlin’s fingers. “Gorgeous,” he breathes.

“Yes, it is.” Merlin gives Harry’s arse a firm smack. “My Harry is beautiful.” Merlin turns back to where Eggsy is standing alone. He slowly approaches and looms over him, looking down into Eggsy’s face. Merlin’s throat is directly in front of him, and Eggsy can see the throb of Merlin’s heartbeat at the pulse point in his neck. He desperately wants to put his lips on it. “He’s so tight, Eggsy. I can’t wait to shove my prick in there. He’ll bend just right…ye are nae the only flexible one. I will be fisting my hand in his hair, pulling his body back to meet my cock.” Eggsy whimpers. “Ye could join us. Ye could give him your mouth, your hands, your body. All ye have to do is ask.” Eggsy stubbornly shakes his head. He’s not giving in. Merlin chuckles. “Of course.” Merlin steps away. “I wish for ye to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed.”

“On the floor?” Eggsy repeats.

“Aye.” Eggsy does as he’s told, leaning back against the soft duvet. The carpet is itchy under his arse but he can ignore that. “Bend your knees up, that’s it, and spread your legs.” Eggsy obeys, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach and his balls pulled tight against his body. “Oh yes…look Harry…”

Harry stands up and turns around. “Oh, that looks delicious. Our boy is perfect.”

“He is quite attractive,” Merlin agrees. Eggsy’s hand drift towards his cock and Merlin clears his throat. “All right, Harry, are ye ready for me?”

“So ready.” Harry grabs Merlin by the arse and pulls him in for a ferocious kiss. Merlin growls and tugs Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Good. Assume the position.”

Harry stands in front of Eggsy, bends over, and places his hands on the mattress. His cock swings just out of reach, and when he bends his torso and arches his back it comes even closer. “Oh fuck,” Eggsy whispers.

“Slow, Hamish,” Harry says quietly, and Eggsy can tell the exact moment Merlin breeches Harry’s body. Harry’s mouth opens and his eyes close, his breath coming in stuttered pants. “Yes…oh fuck Hamish, you’re so big…yes…”

“Ye feel as tight as the first time I had ye,” Merlin groans. “As if ye are still a virgin.”

Eggsy’s world goes off kilter. “You…you were Harry’s first?”

“Aye, first man. I am the first man that ever fucked this tight arse of his.” Merlin fists his hand in Harry’s hair, just like he said he would. “The greatest gift he could ever give me.”

Harry grunts as Merlin starts a steady pace, fucking his body forward toward Eggsy. Eggsy can see everything. The bounce of Merlin’s balls as they slap against Harry. The way Harry’s cock bobbles with the force of Merlin’s thrusting. The round balls, lightly covered with brown and grey hair. He wants to touch them. He wants to lick them. He wants to caress Harry’s strong thighs. It’s all RIGHT THERE, and he simply has to ask for it. “Harder, Hamish,” Harry commands.

“As ye wish, my love.” Eggsy sees Merlin’s hands grip Harry’s waist. 

“Ohhhhh that’s it…fuck…” Harry almost whines. “Deep…”

Eggsy looks up at Harry’s handsome face. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are red. A light sheen of sweat breaks out on his forehead and his hair sticks to it. Eggsy looks at the cock bouncing right in front of him, and forgets how to breathe when a pearl of precome forms at the head and then slowly falls down toward the ground. It lands with a tiny splat of liquid on Eggsy’s on throbbing cock.

That breaks something in Eggsy, and suddenly he can’t talk fast enough. “Please, please Merlin. Please Harry, let me touch. Let me touch him or suck him, want his come, want it all over me, want it on my chest my face my dick whatever, PLEASE!” Eggsy begs. 

Harry looks down at him in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Harry, let me touch you, please…want you on me…”

“Very well.” 

Those two words are the most beautiful Eggsy’s ever heard. He groans and tilts his head up so he can lick Harry’s chest for a moment, just needing the taste of Harry’s skin. He then takes Harry’s dripping cock in his hand and strokes it hard and fast. “That’s it, boy, give him what he needs,” Merlin grunts.

“I’m close,” Harry warns. “Eggsy…”

“Give it to me,” Eggsy manages, closing his eyes and tilting his head just right. His entire body shudders as he feels Harry’s release on his cheeks and lips, and he eagerly licks away whatever he can with a swipe of his tongue. 

“Fuck, Harry!” Merlin shouts, strong fingers digging into Harry’s hips as he suddenly stills. 

“Eggsy,” Harry gasps, his arms trembling as they continue to hold up his spent body. 

“Can I? Please?” Eggsy doesn’t wait for permission. He finds his cock and gives it a few clumsy strokes until he’s coming as well, messing his stomach and waist with his own come. He lets his head fall back against the bed, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Can ye wait there one more moment, Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry pants. He leans to the side a bit so he can maneuver around Eggsy to bury his face on the bed. 

Merlin disappears to the en suite and returns to clean Harry off. He hands Eggsy a flannel as well, and once he has Harry tidied up to his satisfaction, Merlin helps him to lay down on the bed. Eggsy slowly pulls himself up onto the bed and collapses on the other side of Harry. Harry reaches up and touches his face. “You two are evil,” Eggsy informs them.

“Ye act as if this is breaking news,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“I begged.”

“Ye did.”

“Weren’t my fault, Harry made me do it.”

“I take complete responsibility,” Harry says with a sleepy grin.

“Wouldn’t do it for no one else.” Eggsy feels it is important to get that out there.”

“Aye, lad.” Merlin leans over to kiss him. “We know.”


End file.
